Check up on the love of my life!
by Anime-fan-4-life
Summary: Kagome goes to check up on Kouga. Will a lover of his kill Kagome so she can have Kouga for herself? (Not Ayame)
1. Arrival at Koga's Den

-Go easy on me I'm not really the person that like to type so I may seem kind of weird in the typing so I'm sorry if I get you confused!   
  
-Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
-This is after Naraku died!!  
  
--------------------  
  
One rainy day, Kouga sat looking out of his den at the rain drops fell as his wolfs cuddled in a corner. A human-like figure soaked in a tall tree, stared at kouga as he looked at it as it jumped away. Kouga then wondered what it was then he stood up and walked over by his wolfs.  
  
The next day, inuyasha , Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were walking up hill just when Miroku moved his hand towards Sango.   
  
"What are you doing?!?!" Sango said slapping his hand  
  
"The demon in my hand was so bored, Im sorry Sango" Miroku said rubbing his hand  
  
"Oh cut it out Miroku!" Inuyasha said annoyed of Mirokus excuses.  
  
"Where almost there you guys!" Kagome said walking on going a little faster.  
  
"Where are we going anyway Kagome?" Shippo said slumping on her shoulders.   
  
"Yea! Where are we going?" Inuyasha ,Miroku, and Sango said looking at her.  
  
"Ta-da! Here we are!" Kagome said showing them a big den of wolfs.  
  
"What!?! Kagome why are we here?!?! You need you wolf again?!?" Inuyasha said surprised she took them here  
  
"Do you care that I check up on Kouga just to see if He is ok?" Kagome said glaring madly at inuyasha. Then there was a rustle in a tree.  
  
"You heard that?" Inuyasha said alert taking out is sword.  
  
"I do believe I hear it too Inuyasha" Miroku said as Sango prepared for battle. As the rustle grew louder.  
  
"Kagome, any shards?" inuyasha said looking in the direction  
  
"Yes, but only one! I cant believe I did not recognize it!' she said concerned  
  
"Maybe your mind was to far on kouga" Shippo said looking at Kagome while alert of the noises. A shadow jumped down from the tree running behind Kagome as Kagome turned around as she quickly took out her bows and arrows she could see a wolf demon tail coming towards her. 


	2. Kara, the wolf demon!

Then Kagome put up her arrows as the figure stopped. Then it stepped out of the shadows. It was a woman wolf demon with long brown hair in a ponytail and a blossom to hold it. She had a brownish- red long cape, wolf pants and the chest part was like Kogas. She also had a purple ribbon on her neck and long sleeves with one that had an armband that said 'Koga' with blood and a heart by it.  
"Who are you to attack lady Kagome?" Miroku said gripping his staff hard.  
"Gez, another wolf. What now?" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.  
"Shut-up! This does not have anything to do with.. Wait are you Inuyasha?" The wolf said pointing to Inuyasha.  
"Well yea. What do you want?" Inuyasha said.  
"If I kill Inuyasha Koga will love me! That's one more person to kill but Kagome goes down first!" The demon thought to herself smiling then drooled.  
"Um.. Excuse me Miss but what is your name?" Sango said becoming calmer.  
Then the demon stopped drooling, wiping it off, then she stood straight.  
"I'm Kara the wolf demon!" she said standing tall, proud.  
"I say she's a pain in the neck. But you came at a perfect time. I was wanting to hunt down a wolf" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.  
"Oh! You better cut it out or all of you will pay." Kara said in battle position.  
"Well I want to know, Kara, why did you attack Lady Kagome?" Miroku said wanting her to answer this time.  
"Oh yes I have to finish Kagome off! Thank you for giving the reminder." Kara said looking at Miroku then at Kagome.  
"Oh great Miroku! Now look what you have done!" Shippo said hitting Miroku on the head.  
"But why me? Did I do something bad?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha as he shrugged and then looked at Kara.  
"Yes! You did something very horrible that hurt me!" Kara said in an angry tone.  
"What did I do? Was it a piece of the shikon jewel I have?" Kagome said confused.  
"Who cares Kagome. Well get ready Kara your going down like Naraku!" Inuyasha said pulling out his Tetsusaiga.  
"Fine! I will kill Kagome and you later! Right now going to check up and the love of my life! Ha!" Kara said blushing while running off towards Kogas den.  
"Let's go after her!" Kagome said running with Shippo in her arms with Sango and Inuyasha fallowing her.  
"But she said 'love of my life' and had the word 'Koga' with a heart on her armband. But all I wanted to know is why did Kara attack Kagome?" Miroku said running off behind them. 


End file.
